


A Valentine Night

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A lovey dovey cozy exchange between Carol & Therese.





	A Valentine Night

Therese collasped on the bed in her polka dot pajama outfit; arm outstretched to snatch one of the pillows to hug it underneath her chin. Her body, her mind, her soul—were utterly exhausted. She was half asleep by the time Carol stepped out of the bathroom in a satin ivory shirt and bottoms with tiny red hearts printed all over them.

“Hey,” Carol spoke abruptly. “No falling asleep on me!”

Therese opened one green eye to watch her move around one side of the bed; bending over to pick up a small black paper gift bag with red tissue paper sticking out. Carol plopped herself down; crossing her legs together with the bag on her lap. 

Therese sat herself up and watched Carol hold the bag out to her. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” she sang out.

Smiling, the brunette reached for the bag. She carefully removed the tissue paper without ripping the material and pulled out a velvet green box. She opened the lid to find a rose-gold metal coin bracelet that had the letter T engraved.

“Thank you, Carol. It’s beautiful,” Therese gushed. She let the older woman take the bracelet to help her clasp it around her left wrist. Once it was clipped, the bracelet dangled enough to become loose, yet comfortable. Therese admired it a few silent seconds before quickly bending over below the bed to grab Carol’s present that was hiding underneath. 

Carol saw Therese hold up a cellophane basket that kept a new coffee mug filled with a nail care set, chocolate covered cherries, and a variety pack of scented body lotions. Berry Sangria. Whipped Vanilla. Volcanic. Mint Tea. Passing the basket over, Therese watched Carol hum pleasantly at the goodies while untwisting the bag tie.

“Happy Valentines,” Therese told her, softly.

“So sweet, dearest. Thank you.” Carol paused from taking anything out of the basket to lean and slip her hand over the nape of Therese’s neck; bringing themselves in for a kiss. Carol bumped her nose alongside Therese’s cheek, sighing softly. She then pecked her again on the corner of her mouth before leaning backwards to begin opening the basket.


End file.
